Just Cry
by wwech1ck
Summary: She has finally made it to the WWE and is imediatly a fan favorite. Then again little does she know her life will be tested when she finds a tattoo loving man. (Sorry for anyspelling errors) OC?/CM PUNK
1. Chapter 1

"welcome to monday night raw" the king said as the fireworks stopped. "Boy, do we have a show for you tonight" said micahel cole. "Tonight, is the debutof a brand new diva who has dominated int Nxt, OVW, and GCW. She has one man titles and in an interview she said she wants to be the first ever woman wwe champion." JR exclaimed. At that moment the familiar sound of John Cenas theme song played. All of the crowd was on their feet cheering for the new champ. As cena came out you could hear the crowd roar. As usual he saluted the crowd then ran down to the ring. He grabbed a microphone and stood the center of the ring. "Cena! Cena! Cena!" chanted the crowd with cena smiling on. "Now" cena spoe "Tonight is a verrry special night, we have a debut of a new diva! I personally know her very welland she isnt the type of girl you would want to mess with, No, if she wanted to she could beat any diva or superstar." cena continued "Her name? Brie Leigh. And for the next few months i will be guiding her on her carrer and helping her in and out of the ring. Also, to all those divas in the locker room,i wouldnt mess with her if i were you because she would take you down two, three, six at a time! she is unstoppaple. Ladies and gentlemenn, i present to you... Brie Leighhhhhh!" The lights go out and the crowd goes wild. Feelin' ya hits and tthe arena goes blue. I come out to enter what i waited my entire life for.


	2. Chapter 2

As i enter through the curtain my life flashes before my eyes and i find myself entering into a new life. One full of adventure and excitment. I run down the ring tagging fans along the way and before i get into the ring i stop and spin in a circle, looking at the people who are cheering for me and some people even made signs. This was where I belonged. I ented the ring wing John holding the ropes for me, such a gentleman and going to the secound tope and doing my signature taunt, peace sign. Before i could evden talk, "excuse me"soundes off. John roles his eyes . "Brie, you say you are unstoppable and powerful and will take on anyone, well tonight you wil have a tag team elemination match, and yes boys can fight girls and girls can fifght boys. Your partner, John cena" Vickie says. I turn to john and he nods. "there is no way we can loose this match. " and ypur opponents are the team of Ryback, and tamina." vickie shouts. Joh and i leave the ring and head backstage to get ready for our match. When i enter the divas lcker room scilence brews. AJ comes up to me and smiles "hi im aj and your brie, right?" "yep so um is it always like this?" i ask "no, they just have to get to know you better" aj exclaims "oh, well i have to go, good luck in your battle royal tonight" i say "Thanks god luck in your match" aj said. At that moment i run into CM Punk. "Wow, i didnt think they were telling the truth, you are pretty." "Thanks" I say blushing "now,i can tell you a little about ryback, hess way more unstopable than you, no offence" "none taken" i say. I see John behind him waving at me to come over. "well its been nice meeting you Punk, but i got to go, see you around." Punk waves at me while i run to Joh. "so whats the plan?" i ask. "to go out there and win" John replies. I liked having john there, he was a funny, laid-back, go with the flow knd of guy. "It is time" he announces.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we all entered the ring me and cena decided he should go first. the match was back and forth. Once i finally got tagged in Ryback was already down and weak, all i had to do was finish him. I brought him up and put a hurricarana on him leaving him leaning on the 2nd rope, exactly like the 619. I run to the ropes beind him then push myself off, jumping on top and doing a flip still holding on to that top rope, giving him what i call the "booty bumb" or the B.B. I cover Ryback for the pin. 1,2,3. The corwd goes wild. Cena and I have won the match. My first match, mydebut match, and i won it! The ref raises our hands then cena raises my hand. When i try to let go he doesnt. He pulls me in twords him and kisses me. The crowd was about to explode with excitement. Once the kiss is over he lets go and holds the ropes for me. When we exit Punk comes straight upto me and looks angry. "Why him? Huh Why him?" Cena walks up and the two start arguing. Punk slaps Cena and he doesnt take it to well the get in an all out brawl. I try to split them apart but they wont stop. I see that Punk is eyeing a chair.l quickly go over and sit in it while the refs try to split the two apart. "OWWW" i scream as Tamina throws a punch at me with Ryback holding my arms. cna and Punk look up from their fight and corner Ryback who which has let go of me and i KO'd Tamina. I throw Punk the chair from earlier and boy did Ryback get a beating, he was bleeding everywhere. Punk, cena, and I walk away slowly. Making sure no one was going to attack us. After i said goodbye to Cena I got onto my tourbus, in which i share with CM Punk. Right as i get to my bed i fall on the soft cool sheets and doze off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Brie, wake up" Punk is on the side of my bed. "Oh good morning, what time is it?"i ask "time for you to get up" he replies as he heads over to the small stove on the bus. "watcha cooking?" I ask "bacon" Punk says. At that moment i jump outof bed, rushing to get some of the most delishous food in the world, Bacon. Once it is finished we sit at a small table with a window that overlooks the aderondack mountains. "Lake George?" I ask when i see part of a lake. "Yep, I've never been here before" Punk exclaims "Really? I come here annualy with my family, I know this place like the back of my hand." I say as I go for another bite of the warm, greasy bacon. "Well then, the shows not until tonight so maybe you could show me around, and we have to be there, its a live supershow." Punk says. "Dont worry, we will make the show" i say finishing up the last peice of bacon. "You better" Punk says and we start to laugh. We get up and get dressed i run to the bathroom first with Punk not far behind. "Haha im first" and i shut the door, Punk snickering. I put on a yelow pene that says YOLO, I got it in Lake George and bright pale orange shorts. I also put on a bracelet that i also got from Lake George, but my lifetime best friend had the same one. I bought it for her for her birthday one year. It is a blue robot charm on a stretchy band. I put my hair up in a messy bun and I exit the bathroom. "All ready" i say putting my dirty clothes in the hamper. "Wow that was fast compared to other girls" Punk says "Well im not one of those girls." I explain as Punk walks into the bathroom. I take my phone off my charger. I go onto my intagram, officialbrie, and see how much fan mail i got. Tons of "Congrats on the big win" or "Whats going on between you and Cena?" Punk walks out wearing a Chicago Bulls jersey and sweatpants that say "Best in The World" on the sides. "lets go" Punk says. We grab our phones and i grabbed a beige bag with skulls on it which i also got from Lake George. We get off the bus and into the bright sun. "Hopefully they dont have a gym here" Punk complains. "They dont" I say and we start off for Marine Village.


	5. Chapter 5

We walk pass shops like D.I.L.L.I.G.A.F and Punk says "When can we go shopping" "Later i say as we walk down the driveway of Marine Village, a hotel that my family went to annualy. "This is where i stayed every year, I love this place, there are so many good memories here." I say. Suddenly, Cena walks up to me. "What do you want?" Punk asks "Punk, No" I say then punk pushes me behind him. "You really want to take this out of work?" Punk says as i spot cameras, WWE's cameras. "Punk, were filming" I wisper into his ear. Cena slaps Punk and Punk tackles him. I start screaming at them to stop but they wont. Punk throws a shot at Cena's mouth and his mouth starts to bleed. Cena gets up and walks away laughing. I run over to Punk and the cameras stop. I peer to see the side of his head and i see blood rushing down. "Punk! we need to get you some help. A WWE medic runs over. "Sorry im late, I was working with Cena" he says. Punk rolls his eyes. The medic puts a band aid on it and says "We decided we are having Monday Night Raw here so we are going to be in this town for a while. Ok Punk you are good to go" "Thanks" Punk says and the medicwalks away. "now where were we" I say as we walk twords the water in the back of Marine Village. We walk to the pier and I spot a boat docked on it. I smile remembering all the good times I have had on that boat. "Come on" i say as i hop onto the boat. "Is this your boat?" he asks "Nope" I say as I find the key under the seat. I start up the boat and untie the ropes. "It's my dads" i say as we exit into the Lake.

After a long trip across the lake we come back. "How about we leave this touring stuff for thursday, I have something I want to show you. But we have to go back to the bus" i say "Fine but it better be fun" Punk says. I snicker "it will be" As we walk back to the bus I learn a little bit more about Punk. "Lita and I broke up, she wanted me to quit being a wrestler." he says. I look down "Wow im never going to quit even if it ment dying" "same" Punk says. The conversation stops and we walk in scilence to the bus. "Pack your stuff" I say as he sits down. "why?" he asks "It is a suprise" I say as i go on my laptop. While Punk packs I book us a room at the Great Escape Lodge. Since WWE pays for what we need I bought the suit and beause we are "famous" we get it half off. "You ready to go" I ask "Yep" he says and we grab our bags. Luckily for us, there wasan enterprize next door to where the buses were. We walk in. "I got this one" Punk says and walks up to the counter "Give me the most expensive car you've got" I start to laugh "Just sign here and give me your credit card." The man at the desk says. Punk takes out a special credit card that only Superstars and Divas get. The man at th desk scans his card and hands Punk the keys, credit card, and a small blue slip of paper that had a number on it. Once outside, Punk handed the paper to a man who said "Hey, I know you" Punk smiled "Finally someone"Just then a bright green lamborgini drove up. "Here is your car Mr. Punk." The man says. Punk hands the man 2 tickets to Monday Night Raw. "Front row, and call me CM Punk" Punk says entering the passanger seat. I get in the drivers seat and start up the car. "Thank you ... sorry, I mean CM Punk" the man says and as we drive away he waves, smiling.

We arrive at Great Escape Lodge, a huge resort that has an indoor water park and a six flags. "Woah were staying here?" Punk asks "yep and I booked the suite" I say putting the car in park. We grab our bags and head inside. We walk into the huge lobby with so many nature based things like wood trunk chairs, a huge stuffed bear, and a All Natural Cafe. I get in line while Punk explores the lobby. After I check in i hand punk a wristband. "You neeed this to get into the waterpark" I say "Oh and here is your room key" We start twords the big windows over looking the huge waterpark. "Thanks for bringing me here, it's nice having someone who will hang out with you out of the ring. I smile "Im glad I have a friend as nice as youthis early in my WWE carrer" Punk and I walkto the elevators where it seemed that everyone staying at the lodge was at. Suddenly someone shouted,"Hey, there is CM Punk and Brie Leigh." The crowd turns twords us and people start shouting for ann autograph. "ummmm, what do we do" I shout trying to be louder than the crowd. "Run"Punk shouts and we run to the stairs. Punk looks behind him, people rushing twords us, then back at me. "How many flieghts" "four" i say starting up the stairs. Once up onto level for I grab punk and pull him into a tiny room that has vending machines. We hide behind the ice machine and we hear a lot of voices passing by. I put my finger on my lip to make sure he doesnt cause us to have to run again. Once they are gone we rush to our room. I scan my card and open the door. The room is huge, a full kitchen, two king sized beds, a flatscreen TV, everything was in that room. I drop my bag and run to a bed and let my body fall down. Little did I know that was a bad idea. Punk tried to pick me up for a GTS but I countered with a DDT. "Sorry"I say. Punk laughs "I deserved it, so what do you want to get for dinner." "dinner? I know a place" I say grinning


	6. Chapter 6

We get in our bathing suits and put clothes over them "Frist we will get dinner then, waterpark" We leave the room and walk to the elevator wearing sunglasses so no one spots us. When we get to the lobby level we walk twords the windows over looking the waterpark. I turn to Punk to see him with a huge smile on his face. I laugh then walk up to the woman at the restraunt reservations desk. "table for two, inside" I say and she gets two menus "Right this way" she says guiding us to a small table in the corner of the resturant. Right as we sit down Punk has an angry look on his face and he is staring twords the bar."I know, I dont drink either." I picks up a menu "So whats good here?" he asks "The steak" i reply. A waiter walks over. "may I take your order?" he asks " I will have the steak, medium well and a pepsi." i say "same here,steak with pepsi, medium well"Punk says "We think the same" He exclaims. The waiter takes our menus and suddenly we notice there is no water flowing through the waterpark. "What time is it?" I ask Punk "10:47" he replies. "Man, we are to late." i say with a frown. "It's ok well go tomorrow." After dinner we go back upstairs and it is well over midnight. When we enter the room I dont even bother to change into my PJ's I just fall onto the bed. Punk lies next to me then sits up."Thanks for the amazing night." he says then plants a kiss on my lips and thats all I remember (If you know what I mean) I woke up the next day and put my glasses on to find the room a mess I ask myself "Where is Punk?"

I go into the bathroom and put a pair of sweatpants on and a t-shirt. "Oh my god, I missed the show!" I say aloud. I run to my phone and check my messages. AJ sent me one, "Where were you? And where was Punk? Well anyways you didnt even need to go to the show. I said you were sick. Your Welcome ~AJ." I texted her back "Thanks gurl, im sorry I wasnt at the show I was just tired." I hated lying to AJ but did I really have a choice? I go downstairs and find myself swarmmed by a crowd. "Brie, are you single?" someone shouted "Brie are you in a reletionship with CM Punk?" and thats when i got mad. I saw a fold up chair and held it up. Some guy came up and said "wanna fight?" I tried to swing but someone caught the chair. It was Punk. He pulled the chair away then dropped it. Holding my arm, he kissed me. I felt all my stress flow away. "Awwwwww" the crowd went. Once the kiss was over he leaned to my ear. "I love you." he heart stopped, someone actually loved me. Growing up I had abusive parents and they always said they did but never showed it. I felt all the darkness of my past leave me and only good stuff I could remember. I got up on my toes. "I love you too." i whisper. He smiles at me. We walk away hand in hand, with me thinking about my future. Suddenly, my phone goes off, Its AJ. "Hey" i say. "This is bad, real bad. You're on TMZ. Why didnt you tell me your with Punk?" she says "Look i'll explain later, Got to go bye" I hang up. "What was that" Punk asks. "Call WWE and take your break now" I say handing him the phone. While he talks to Mr. Mcmahon about a break I go into the bathroom to fix my hair. A lady comes out of the stall to wash her hands and says,"Hey, your Brie Leigh." I try a fake smile. "Whats wrong?" she asks turning on the sink. "I got into a little trouble at work. So did CM Punk. And I think I love Punk." I say. She smiles "Dont worry, its ok to love someone. But your work shouldnt get in the way of love." "I know, but its both of our dream jobs and I wouldnt change it for the world' i exclaim "Would you change it for Punk?" she asks drying her hands with a paper towel.

She left a peice of paper, and I put it in my back pocket. I stare at myself in the mirror. "Who am I?" I think to myself. Then, I feel a pain "Ouch" I say holding my stomach and Punk runs in. "You ok?" he asks "Yeah, probobly just something from the match." We walk back upstairs to our room. I lay on the bed. "So whats going on between us." I ask "What do you mean he replies "Well, I dont really know. How much time did you get off?" I say "As much as I want after Monday Night Raw. Also, Vince said the same with you but you dont have to go to Raw." He smiles "That means I can be yours forever." He jumps on the bed with me. "I wish" I reply. He sits up "what do you mean?" "One word, Wrestling. I dont want it controlling my life." "I know what you mean. But were on break for as long as we want." he leans over and kisses me. "Your the best in the world. I never want to leave you." he says. I smile then fall asleep. In my dream, I have the perfect life living at home with Punk and working when I want. But there was something different, We had a kid. A baby boy, named Cena. And the wierd thing was he loked exactly like cena but smaller and in a diaper. Suddenly I started to fall of a cliff and thats when i woke up. Punk wakes up hearing my heavy breathing. "You alright?" he asks. I shake my head and say "Yeah". I lay back down and he puts his arm around me. "I love you" I say "I love you too." he replies closing his eyes. I kiss him on the cheek signaling im going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When Punk wakes up he kisses me, making me wake up and started to undress "I want to be yours forever" he said going faster, squeezing me. "Oh yeah" He screamed out. "Babe, im yours" I scream when he starts pounding me faster and faster. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door and all goes scilent. "Ummmmm Im a little busy come back later." I say. Punk turns me over and pulls my legs up. "Bet Cena wouldnt be this friendly to you." I roll my eyes. "Well your my Punk today." "And your my bitch" he stops and positions me again. Now he is hard and im hot and wet. "This isnt our first time and it wont be our last." He yells penetrating deep into me. "And guess what, my birthday is soon." I reply. "Well then I know what that day is going to be like" he grins and moves down licking and rubbing me. "Oh Punk!" I scream out on the edge of a orgasm. "Never" he turns me over. "Your...so...long...and...hard." I blurt out and he starts pounding me even harder. "Im gonna...cum" he yells and I jump off the bed and rip off the condom and suck. Sucking until white glossy stuff filled my mouth and was all over my body. "This is the life" he says rubbing himself. He walks to the kitchen to get another condom. "What scent?" My eyes light up. "what are they" "Cherry, blue rasberry, banana or strawberry?" He says. We turn to eachother and at the same time say "Blue Rasberry" He walks over opening the packaging. "I just bought them today, I've never bought them before. I wasnt a virgin but I just havent bought them in a while." I give him a sexy smile. "Wanna put it on?" he asks. I take the condom and slam him onto the bed, this time im in charge.

I play and tease with him sucking, not putting it on then I position him so he is licking and im sucking. "Punk" I scream out letting my hair loose. "You like?" he starts to rub faster and faster with his cock straight up. I suck up and down, swollowing. "You know wrestling is the sexiest sport for two reasons." he says "and what are those two reasons?" I ask "One" he turns he over so he is on top. "We learn positions" I moan at the thought of me and Punk doing it in the ring in front of everyone, like Edge and Lita. "And two?" i ask waiting for an answer. He repositions me "Your in it." I then flip him over with me on top and start kissing him while he sucks my neck and cups my breasts. "You come with the full package, dont you?" he says "Are you kidding? Have you seen yourself." i respond he repositions me again. "Wait, I dont want this to be a you hang up, no you type of relationship." I reach under the pillow. "Close your eyes." i say. He closes them and i unlock the handcuffs. Then I lock one of them to his hands and one to the bed then he opens his eyes. "Now, Your mine forever." I say as I start moving up and down. He closes his eyes again and bites his lips. "Now isnt this better than hanging out at a boring tour bus?" i say. He nods and his phone goes off. "Sorry I gotta take this call, im expecting this." I unlck the handcuffs and he gets up and picks up the phone. "Hey man,... thanks... ok see you soon." he hangs up and opens a drawer and pulls out a blindfold. "Put this on" he says "Why?" I ask grabbing the blingfold. "Oh nothing" he says when i tighten it around my face.

I look at him. "I love you." he says and he gets up and puts his pants on. "Sooo, what now?" I ask him "We live our lives together and have our own fairytale." i smile and get up and put my sweatpants on. "Where's my shirt?" I ask Punk. I grab a new shirt and a bra and put them on. "I booked us reservations at a resturant." he says. I get ready and put on black studded ripped jeans and a camo tsirt. I wear camo nikes and I put my hair up in a pony tail with a camo cadet hat. For accesories i put 2 dog tag necklaces and camo colored wristbands. I smile into the mirror. Then i realize the paper from the lady was still in my sweatpants. I run and read it it says if you need me. Then I hold it up to the light and i see it says Just cry. "you ready?' Punk asks. "Yeah."


End file.
